nyontek
by parkwoojin's
Summary: "seob bagi jawaban nomor 2 essay dong"- Park Woojin ; tags ; Jinseob ; Woojin, P; Hyungseob, A; Produce 101 season 2


_"_ _psst…seob bagi jawaban nomor 2 essay dong"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Woojin**

 **x**

 **Ahn Hyungseob**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"nyontek** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tuh ujian fisika. Dan sialnya woojin salah baca jadwal. Bukannya belajar fisika dia malah belajar kimia. Sumpah lah woojin kesel sebenernya. Untung dia ga bego-bego amat.45% mungkin ngerti lah dia. Tapi dia yakin pasti ujung-ujungnya nyontek.

Kelas nya woojin punya tiga sumber. Pertama si Jihoon, tapi beda ruangan sama dia, terus si Haknyeon yang duduk di depan woojin, sama satu orang yang hiperaktif, yang kemana-mana hobinya ngintilin woojin mulu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ahn Hyungseob. Yang tempat duduk nya cuma dibatesin sama anak kelas 1 yang duduk sama woojin. Woojin juga sumber sih , Cuma kalau fisika ngga deh.

Pak guru Jang mulai ngebagiin lembar soal sama lembar jawaban. Karena hyungseob dapet soal duluan ,dan reaksinya biasa aja, kayak nya soal fisika ga susah susah amat. Pas giliran woojin yang dapet soal, dibalik lah tu soal, dan dia shock. _Gimana nih ngerjainnya?_

Woojin mencoba untuk tenang, sambil mulai mengerjakan dari soal-soal yang bentuknya teori, masih bisa nalar katanya. Selesai dari soal teori dia mulai dengan soal hitungan, dari yang mudah aja dulu, syukurlah lancer-lancar aja. Sampai akhirnya dia berhadapan sama soal essay nomor dua.

"nah loh ngerjain nya gimana ni?" batinnya.

Woojin berbisik sama adkel yang duduk sama dia, kalau gak salah namanya seonho "dek coba liet jawaban dia udah banyak belom?" tanya woojin.

Seonho sedikit melirik pada lembar jawaban hyungseob, "udah banyak kak essay nya" jawab seonho.

"panggilin dong dek" pinta woojin. Hyungseob yang tadi dipanggil pun menoleh sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sebenar nya lucu kalau saja ia ga suka ngegodain Park Woojin.

"seob , bagi jawaban nomor 2 essay dong" bisik nya. Hyungseob menggerakan jari telunjuk sama jari tengah nya bersamaan, "nomor dua ya?" ulang nya. Woojin nangguk.

Sambil nunggu hyungseob nyatetin jawaban buat woojin ,si woojin nyoba soal lainnya. Lumayan lah dapet 3-4 soal.

"kak nih" ucap seonho pelan sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat kecil. Woojin mempersiapkan pulpen nya untuk menulis jawaban. Dibukalah lipatan kertas itu.

"diketahui…" gumamnya pura-pura sedang mengerjakan soal padahal di bawah lembar soal ada jawaban dari hyungseob.

"di tanya…" gumamnya lagi agar pengawas tidak curiga.

"what the—" woojin hendak mengumpat, ia menatap hyungseob sangar, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya sambil memberikan love sign dengan dua jarinya

Dikertas itu hanya tertulis apa saja yang di ketahui dari soal, tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada tulisan ,"hyungseob cinta woojin".

Sial.

Woojin pun berencana buat nanyain haknyeon, "nyeon, woi nyeon bagi nomor dua essay" bisik woojin.

Ga lama kemudian , haknyeon nyodorin kertas.

Sial.

Sama aja.

" _bilangin woojin , hyungseob cinta sama woojin"_

Sama seperti sebelumnya, soal aja yang ditulis ulang, jawaban ga ada, malah tulisan kayak gitu. Haknyeon Cuma cekikikan aja didepan.

"satu sumber nih" geram woojin.

Ah bodo lah, woojin ga peduli lagi, dia isi asal-asalan aja.

"kak nih, dari kak hyungseob" kata seonho sambil ngasih kerta yang lipatanya sedikit lebih gede dari sebelumnya. Woojin yang udah terlanjur kesel Cuma naroh kertas itu di laci.

Waktu habis dan dia stuck di essay nomor dua.

Pas ngumpulin jawaban, hyungseob ga sengaja ngelirik lembar jawaban woojin, essay nomor dua nya salah. Rumus nya aja udah salah.

"woojin , hyungseob udah ngasih jawaban ke woojin loh, kok masih salah?" tanya hyungseob.

"jawaban apa, orang lu Cuma nulis cinta aja dari tadi" jawab woojin kesal.

"nggak kok , kertas yang terakhir itu jawaban beneran" mendengar itu woojin segera pegri ketempat duduknya dan mengambil kertas terakhir yang dikasih hyungseob. Ada jawaban nya. Plus kalimat " _hyungseob cinta woojin"_.

"bego lu jin, sekelas minta jawaban sama hyungseob yang dikasih malah 'Surat cinta untuk woojin' , nah lo dikasih jawaban beneran ga dipake. Mending buat gue aja tadi" keluh haknyeon.

Dikelas Cuma ada mereka bertiga, yang lain udah pada pulang.

"seob ikut gue" titah woojin sambil narik tangannya hyungseob. Mereka ga jauh jauh kok. Cuma keluar kelas, ga mau diganggu haknyeon.

Si hyungseob senyum gaje dari tadi, jarang-jarang loh woojin megang dia duluan.

"maaf jin" cicit hyungseob.

"gapapa , lain kali jangan nyebar surat cinta gitu. Aku ga suka orang lain ngatain kamu dibelakang."ucap woojin sambil ngelus rambut hyungseob lembut.

Pantes aja woojin denger cewe cewe pada ngomongin hyungseob, ternyata pacarnya spam surat cinta. Woojin itu banyak fans nya ngomong-ngomong.

Iya mereka pacaran.

"jangan pacaran mulu woi! Mentang-mentang seruangan" suara Haknyeon. Dia emang udah tau sih hubungan kedua temennya ini.

"jangan didenger, yuk pulang" ajak woojin sambil ngegandeng hyungseob.

"woojin" panggil hyungseob.

"ya?"

 **Cup**

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi woojin.

.

.

- **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ini terinspirasi dari kelas ku yang absen awal , (aku absen akhir/gananya'-')._

 _pas ukk fisika kemaren, soal essay nomor 2 itu susah, jadi ada yang minta jawaban ke ketua kelas, dikasih kertas yang isinya 'diketahui' doang plus tulisan ' **maaf anda kurang beruntung, coba lagi'** (samasama gatau dianya) dan jawaban itu nyebar, seruangan dikerjain pak ketu,ehe.  
_


End file.
